


Conjunx Endurae

by Suolainensilakka



Series: Softlight [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Sparkbonding, first posted fic hell yeah, i forgot abt conjunx ritus but shhh, no seriously its just two gay disasters attempting to sparkbond, nothing sexual here nu uh, softy is nervous, spot is equally nervous but keeping their shit mostly together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suolainensilakka/pseuds/Suolainensilakka
Summary: “So…” they began after clearing their throat, and Software gave them a small, encouraging nod. Spotlight flashed a tiny smile back before continuing, “... since we’re together now, I was thinking…” they paused again, before breathing out a small sigh. “... I was thinking… before letting the others know, if we could make it official,” they finished softly. Their optics flicked to look into Software’s own, clearly anxious about his answer. Software, meanwhile, felt like he was going to short-circuit.“You… you wanna sparkbond?” he rasped out slowly, struggling to keep his voice from cracking.





	Conjunx Endurae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [useeername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/useeername/gifts).



> Hewwo I finally posted something are y'all proud of me
> 
> Anyways this is a gift for useeername, Softy belongs to him, and Spot is mine :')
> 
> Yes I am well aware I forgot abt the existence of conjunx ritus in the IDW canon while writing this please don't murder me skfhjgjfgjsfgsjg

Software had never felt more nervous in his life before this very moment. When he’d proposed to Spotlight after a period of constant worrying and figuring out backup plans if things went south, he had expected the medic to reject him. The long, drawn-out silence that settled into the room after he finally confronted them was almost enough to make Software believe that they  _ had _ rejected him, before the mech suddenly let loose one of their wonderfully melodic laughs and pulled him into a tight embrace. Up close, Software noticed the tiny, clear droplets sliding down Spotlight’s cheeks as they held him and babbled on about having been waiting for this moment for centuries, and as the meaning of the words registered in his processor, Software had almost fainted - they had accepted.  _ They said yes. _

 

The minibot gave a small, disbelieving chuckle of his own in response that gradually grew into a deep, relieved fit of genuine laughter as well. Spotlight simply hugged him tighter and gently laid their helm on top of his, releasing a relaxed sigh with a smile. After almost half a million years of coping with their past, they could finally agree that, eventually, everything would be alright again.

  
  


\------

  
  


A few days had passed after Software’s proposal, during which the two had spent most of their time planning their future and figuring out how to reveal the news to their friends. After their third night together, Spotlight had suddenly grown quiet and turned to look at Software with a timid expression, fidgeting with their hands absently. They were nervous - the question was, why?

 

“So…” they began after clearing their throat, and Software gave them a small, encouraging nod. Spotlight flashed a tiny smile back before continuing, “... since we’re together now, I was thinking…” they paused again, before breathing out a small sigh. “... I was thinking… before letting the others know, if we could make it official,” they finished softly. Their optics flicked to look into Software’s own, clearly anxious about his answer. Software, meanwhile, felt like he was going to short-circuit.

 

“You… you wanna sparkbond?” he rasped out slowly, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. Sparkbonding? As in, harmonizing their souls with each other’s to create a physical and permanent link between them that could only be broken by death?

 

Well…

 

Apart from the way his spark jumped in terror and exhilaration when he contemplated the idea, the thought was actually rather nice - quite wonderful, even.

 

To share his entire being with someone, to spend the rest of his life with a significant other and supporting each other on good and bad days and everywhere in between… Software had never really considered himself to be the type of mech to settle down with a partner, let alone full-time. But, as he focused back to Spotlight’s worried face and imagined their warm embrace wrapped around his frame and remembered the adorable little warble in their voice as they whispered “I love you”, he felt his spark make the decision long before he consciously affirmed it.

 

“Softy?”

 

Ah, shoot, there was the nickname again. He wasn’t sure why that common and simple word that everyone used to call him felt so pleasing to the audials when Spotlight said it, but he figured it was due to the special kind of connection they now shared.

 

Software lightly shook his helm to clear his thoughts and turned to look at Spotlight, blinking slowly.

 

“Sorry, yeah?” he asked, mentally facepalming as he realized that he’d missed Spotlight’s reply completely when he had sunk into his thoughts.

 

Spotlight merely smiled gently, clearly not bothered by his distracted appearance. “I said yes, I  _ do _ want to sparkbond,” they repeated, servos folding together in anticipation. Then, their expression hardened into something a bit more serious, and they leaned forward before continuing, “But only if  _ you _ want to, as well. This is quite a huge decision to make, I know that, and I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t wish to do right now.” They took a deep breath, smile not faltering. “Or ever, that’s completely alright as well.”

 

Software paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, before shuffling a little closer to Spotlight, “No, no, of course I want to! You just took me by surprise, that’s all,” he said, chuckling. When he looked at Spotlight again, he could see the tension disappear from their shoulders and their face light up like the sun - he felt something warm and fluttery settle in his tanks, and grinned even wider.

 

There was a pause before Spotlight replied, voice lowered into a fond murmur. “We could do it now, you know. Right here.”

 

Software’s engine sputtered, and his eyebrows shot up.

 

“Wh–  _ now? _ ” he said, and quickly waved his servos in a placating manner when he saw the look of panic briefly flash on Spotlight’s face, “N-not that I don’t want do, of course not, but I just…” he rambled, voice quivering ever-so-slightly. He then made a swallowing motion before clearing his throat and continuing, “Are… are  _ you _ sure you wanna do this?”

 

Spotlight opened their mouth to reply, before slowly closing it again and shooting Software a confused frown.

 

“I… yes? Why wouldn’t I be?” they replied after a pause, tilting their helm to the side. Software started tapping his thigh with a digit absently, contemplating his next words.

 

“I… well, I dunno,” he finally said, scratching the back of his helm with a casual shrug. “I know you said yes and everything, but… I’m just  _ me _ . Are you really sure that you wanna spend the rest of your time with someone like that?” he continued quietly. There was a small lump building up at the back of his throat, and he let out a shaky sigh. “I’m just… y’know, I’m just a loud-mouthed little minibot who draws tattoos and drinks a lot. I mean, I don’t really  _ dislike _ myself, but there  _ are _ other bots out there who would probably be a much better fit for you.” He paused for a moment. “What if you get tired of me? What if–”

 

“ _ Hey _ .”

 

Software blinked, mouth snapping shut. His optics flicked to look at Spotlight, who was staring at him with a firm but not aggressive look. Software noted that they had deactivated their visor, all four cyan optics trained on his face. They slowly reached out to hold both of Software’s servos in their own, gently rubbing small circles onto his palms with their thumbs.

 

“Don’t say that.” A pause. “ _ Please _ don’t.” Another pause. It sounded like Spotlight might have been close to tears as they spoke, “I didn’t choose you because I just felt like it or because I took pity on you.” A small smile tugged at the corners of their mouth. “See, that’s the thing - I chose you because there is  _ no one else _ out there who I like and trust as much as you. Yes, you may be loud and…  _ blunt _ …” Spotlight paused to let out a small laugh, “... but you’re also passionate, loyal, witty and sincere.” They stopped to flash Software a bright, sunny smile. “You’re creative and funny, and quite handsome as well,” they continued with another warm chuckle, optics twinkling.

 

Primus, oh how he wanted to cry.

 

“You…” Software began with a quivering voice, before clearing his throat. “You really mean that?”

 

He didn’t know how it was even possible, but Spotlight’s smile grew even wider.

 

“Of course I do, my darling.” Spotlight then leaned forward and let go of Software’s servos in favor of gently cupping his face into their palms, and slowly pulled his helm to touch their forehead in an affectionate headbutt. “You’re my moon, my sun, my stars and my entire world - and everything held within,” they murmured softly, never taking their optics off Software’s own. “All you need to do is be yourself. And that is just good enough for me,” they finished, before flashing another warm smile his way. “I love you.”

 

Alright, that’s it, now he really  _ was _ crying.

 

Spotlight’s antennae instantly perked up at the sound of his quiet sob, and they immediately reached to wipe away the small tear running down his cheek with a concerned rumble, “Oh dear, are you alright?”

 

Software gave another small sniffle before nodding vigorously, leaning his helm on Spotlight’s chest with a tired laugh.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he warbled shakily. There was another short pause, and he sniffed once more. “I love you too,” he mumbled quietly, and felt Spotlight start gently stroking his back in large, soothing circles. The medic hummed a small noise of acknowledgement, still smiling.

 

There was a long period of relaxed silence between the two as they simply sat together, vents cycling air in slow, rhythmic patterns.

 

“So... “ Spotlight finally began after what had felt like hours, watching as Software cracked open one of his optics to peer at the larger mech in curious silence, “... shall we?”

 

Oh. Right,  _ that _ . Software had almost forgotten already. He waited a moment before responding, voice lowered into an affectionate murmur as he burrowed his frame further into Spotlight’s arms.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Spotlight let out a small, amused chuckle at Software’s noises of displeasure as they tried lifting him off their frame to a more convenient position.

 

“You– you need to be sitting up if we want to do this properly,” they explained in between bouts of laughter, and Software simply shot them a disapproving glare before groaning dramatically.

 

“Ugh,  _ fine. _ ” He snorted loudly, letting his face mask slide away so Spotlight could get to see his exaggerated pout. Spotlight simply burst out laughing again, which eventually prompted Software into letting out a small snicker as well.

 

Once Spotlight got their laugher wrestled back under control, they breathed out a small, eager sigh.

 

“Well, I suppose I’ll go first,” they said with a smile. As Software gave them a tiny nod of encouragement, they smiled wider, and closed their optics. A series of mechanical whirs and hydraulic hissing filled the air for a few seconds before the entire room was suddenly bathed in nearly blinding blue light. Software instinctively shuttered his optics with a small, irritated hiss to avoid damaging them, but after they had adjusted to the brightness and he had turned to look back at the source of the light, he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

 

‘Beautiful’ couldn’t even  _ begin _ to describe Spotlight’s spark.

 

Brightly glowing tendrils of vibrant cerulean drifted around a crystal of pure, solidified spark energy, dancing around the gem in intricate spirals that floated in constantly shifting patterns. The crystal’s core emitted a bright, nearly pure white shine that glinted off its smooth facets and created soft blue reflections dancing across the inside of Spotlight’s spark chamber, and Software was instantly captivated by the lights.

 

Something on the surface of the mech’s spark caught his optic, however. It was quite hard to see, but there was a tiny area on the crystal that shone with less intensity and vibrancy than the rest of Spotlight’s spark - as Software leaned closer to get a better look, he noticed with a mental flinch that there was a small fragment missing entirely. The area around the missing piece had small, almost impossibly thin cracks and fractures spreading out like a minuscule spider web, indicating that something had happened that had damaged Spotlight’s spark enough to cause a physical - albeit partially healed - scar. Software resisted the urge to shiver - he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

 

Well, he did have an idea. A war that had already lasted for several millennia knew no mercy, nor was it picky with its victims - it was extremely likely that Spotlight had lost someone close to them. Someone  _ very _ close, judging by the size of the fracture. Software’s own spark fluttered anxiously at the thought.

 

However, now was not the time to dwell on his soon-to-be-sparkmate’s potentially tragic past. Software blinked once to drag himself back to the present, first noticing Spotlight’s optics peering at him with a curious shine.

 

“Everything alright there, love?” they hummed softly, and smiled when they heard Software’s cooling fans kick into motion underneath his plating.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m okay,” Software stammered with a grin, trying his best to focus as his spark hammered against its chamber fervently, clearly just as thrilled by the affectionate pet name as he was. Primus, he was so goddamn smitten.

 

After a few seconds of wrestling his jittery spark back into a somewhat calm state, he took a deep breath and looked directly into Spotlight’s optics.

 

“My turn,” he said, and Spotlight’s antennae perked up.

 

Another bout of metallic clattering flared out before the room was, once again, illuminated by a bright new light. Software heard Spotlight gasp, and felt his cheeks tingling slightly. He had never really considered his spark to be particularly impressive, let alone beautiful - but if Spotlight’s reaction was anything to go by, he could have been mistaken.

 

If he was being completely honest, though, it  _ was _ rather pretty.

 

Swirling spirals of lavender and periwinkle billowed out and around a powder blue crystal, encasing the gem in a soft sapphire glow that shone with occasional flashes of violet and indigo. The facets of the gem were much less smooth and reflective than Spotlight’s, but his spark made up for it with its impossibly bright shine that seemed to engulf everything in the room with its glow. He could see Spotlight blinking far more than usual, most likely in order to filter out excess light as they kept staring at his spark with a fully enraptured expression.

 

“Marvelous,” they breathed out, before slowly reaching out with their hand towards Software’s chassis. Their servo ghosted just over the minibot’s armor, not quite touching him but not pulling away either, as if they were afraid he’d disappear completely if they closed the gap. There was a flash of something unidentifiable in Spotlight’s optics before the expression vanished and they gently pressed their palm onto Software’s chest, seemingly finding comfort in the sensation. Software’s frame gave a small shudder, and his spark jumped in anticipation - he felt it lean closer to Spotlight’s servo, as if drawn to the mech like a magnet.

 

“So…” Software began, straining to keep his voice from wobbling. He took another deep breath to steady himself, cooling fans whirring at their loudest setting as he flashed a playful smirk towards Spotlight. “... are we gonna do this or not?”

 

The medic let out a warm chuckle before drawing their arm back and shuffling closer.

 

“Of course. On the count of three, alright?”

 

Oh boy. Well, no going back now.

 

Software nodded once, servos trembling. “Ready.”

 

Spotlight gave a small, understanding smile. They were nervous as well, Software could tell.

 

“One.”

 

Deep breaths, deep breaths. This is happening, this is real.

 

“Two.”

 

Spotlight leaned closer. Their sparks are almost touching now,  _ come on just a bit more closer  _ **_closer––_ **

 

“Three.”

 

Here we go.

 

The very instant Software’s spark energy flared out to embrace Spotlight’s own that flashed and flickered in response, a nearly overwhelming wave of memories and emotions washed over his frame that almost sent him reeling backwards before he steadied himself with a gasp. His spark’s previously steady and faint humming had suddenly grown into a loud, roaring note as it harmonized with Spotlight’s softer, melodious singing, creating a perfectly balanced and euphonic duet of wordless music that flooded every inch of Software’s frame with a feeling of pure bliss. He could feel their sparkbeats syncing together and noticed with a jolt that a small, budding link between their sparks was already developing, slowly but surely growing into an increasingly stronger bond as more and more of Spotlight’s memories kept pouring through.

 

Over three million years worth of flashing images all spun inside Software’s processor, bouncing in and out of his vision at a dizzying pace as he struggled to process as many of them as he could before they disappeared back to the other side of the still forming connection. Small glimpses of Spotlight’s youth and early life flashed past Software’s optics, occasionally peppered with imaged of countless surgery tables and fiery battlefields littered with rapidly greying bodies and spilled energon. The images stayed for only a moment before being replaced with new ones of their friends, family and home, each containing short flashes of smells, sounds and other sensations that caused Software’s armor to bristle reflexively.

 

In return, Spotlight had taken to combing through Software’s own memories, all four optics clouded with rapidly flickering splashes of sound and color. Their mouth was parted into a small, curious ‘oh’-shape as they skimmed through the images with gradually increasing speed, before they suddenly stopped their search and let out a loud gasp.

 

Software had felt it too. The new, freshly formed sparkbond between them had given out a small but powerful jolt as it permanently anchored itself to both of their sparks, pulsing rapidly for a few seconds before settling into a slower, softer rippling that sent oddly pleasant chills running down Software’s spine.

 

He had almost screamed out loud when he’d suddenly heard a voice echoing through his processor, calling out a soft, gentle greeting.

 

_ “Hello, love.” _

 

The voice -  _ Spotlight’s voice _ , Software mentally corrected himself - faded away for a moment before its presence returned with a wave of affectionate warmth that washed away the tension in Software’s frame he hadn’t even known was there. A wide smile appeared on his face as he closed his optics for a moment, concentrating on sending Spotlight a small pulse of fondness in response.

 

_ “Hi,” _ he replied through the sparkbond with a low purr, and felt Spotlight beam with pride on the other side. Primus, this was gonna take a while to get used to… 

 

There was a short beat of silence before Spotlight suddenly let out a warm chuckle, pulling Software into a hug as the minibot squeaked in surprise.

 

“Finally,” Spotlight breathed out with a relieved grin, laying their helm atop Software’s and sighing. Software, after recovering from the small scare, simply leaned into the embrace with a wide smile of his own, spark pulsing in a slow, soothing rhythm.

 

“Yeah. Finally.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello my name is Saltfish and I have no idea how to write endings
> 
> //jazz hands


End file.
